Game balls for sports such as basketballs, footballs, soccer balls, volleyballs, rugby balls, baseballs and softballs are well known. Many game balls, such as basketballs, typically include an inflatable bladder covered with a layer of windings and encased in a layer of elastomeric material, referred to as the carcass of the ball. One or more additional layers of material, such as a cover or padding may be placed over portions, or all, of the outer surface of the carcass to form the basketball. Covers of game balls are commonly formed of rubber, leather, synthetic leather or a polymeric material.
Basketballs typically include an arrangement of interconnected channels formed into the outer surface of the basketball. The channels typically are arranged to define eight to twelve cover regions in the outer surface of the basketball. The channels are typically recessed into the outer surface of the basketball, and the channels can facilitate a player's ability to grasp, handle, shoot, pass, dribble and otherwise control the ball during play. Many players, if given the time during play, will rotate the ball in their hands prior to shooting so that they can align one or more of their fingertips with one or more of the channels. Such alignment can facilitate the player's ability to shoot the ball and to impart a spin on the ball upon shooting. Other players rely on or utilize the recessed channels of a basketball to facilitate one-handed grasping, or overall control, of the basketball.
However, because the channels of existing conventional basketballs are widely spaced apart about the outer surface of the basketballs, often the timing of play does not afford a player sufficient time to rotate and/or look at the basketball to properly align the channels with the player's fingertips in order to facilitate shooting, control or one-hand grasping of the basketball. Accordingly, most shots made by players are made without having sufficient time to orientate the channels of the basketball with the player's fingertips.
Thus, a continuing need exists to shorten the time required by a player to locate and orientate the basketball with his or her fingertips contacting one or more channels in the outer surface of the basketball. Additionally, there is a continuing need for a basketball that can be more readily grasped and manipulated by a player with a single hand or with both hands. What is needed is a basketball that improves the player's ability to easily grasp, handle, pass, shoot, dribble and otherwise control the ball during use without radically departing from the ball's traditional design. There is also an ever present need to improve the feel of a basketball during play. Further, a continuing need also exists to produce a game ball with an improved aesthetic.